Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Impa vs. Sahasrahla Okay, bet yer all getting sick of this now? Well a user said I should resuggest it and after thinking it over I hope I've improved it. In Ocarina of Time, Impa is an important figure in Kakariko Village. She opened the Sheikah village to everyone and allows people to take refuge there. Sahasrahla is the elder of Kakariko Village, also an important figure. They share a connection with the various Sages; Impa is the Sage of Shadow and Sahasrahla is a descendant of them. They have connections to Princess Zelda; Impa, in all of her appearances, is Zelda's nursemaid. Sahrasrahla is an acquaintance of Zelda as she instructs Link to consult him on how to defeat Agahnim. Both of them aid Link in his quest significantly; Impa, in OoT, teaches him Zelda's Lullaby and gives him the Shadow Medallion when she ascends to Sage, in AoL she gives him the Crystals and tells him the legend of the sleeping Zelda and what he must do on his quest. Sahasrahla gives Link valuable information on the Pendants of Virtue and gifts him with the Pegasus Boots. They are also both aged characters, and in the majority of her appearances Impa is a old Hylian, like Sahasrahla. Interestingly, some Gossip Stones talk about Impa, but only when Link communicates with them via the Mask of Truth. Likewise, Buzzblobs talk about Sahasrahla, but only when sprinkled with Magic Powder, thus turned into Cukemen. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 23:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Third times a charm perhaps. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Same as last time. -'Isdrakthül' 23:42, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Same as last two times... --'DekuStick' '' '' : : It sure is nutty. Call me... Scrat. --AuronKaizer ' 23:46, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Same as all times previous to this one. -'Minish Link 23:47, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Ciela vs. David Jr. They both have mysterious pasts. After being overcome by the sea, they both washed up on a beach and were rescued. The rescuers (Oshus and Tingle family) took them in and adopted them. During the games They both have a dislike for their greedy companion (Linebeck and Tingle). They are more fond of their more level headed companions though (Link and Ankle).--Ingo the great (talk) 23:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : : This is good. I'm sure oni will hate it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:46, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Comments Temple of Courage